1. Field
The following description relates to a technique for managing a battery, and more particularly, to a battery management apparatus and a battery management method.
2. Description of Related Art
A secondary battery is formed to have high output power and high capacity to be used as a power source for electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, etc. A plurality of secondary batteries are connected in series or in parallel to be used as medium and large capacity battery packs. Such a high output power and high capacity battery pack generates a great deal of heat during a charging and discharging process. The heat generated during such processes can make the battery ignite or explode. Further, temperature greatly affects the performance and lifetime of the battery. Therefore, study for a temperature control technique for constantly maintaining a temperature of a battery has been conducted.